<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 24 - Comfort After a Rough Day by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880455">Day 24 - Comfort After a Rough Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, all aboard the rarepair train, mention of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth's gotten even more dangerous in the last 200 years, but at least the Lone Wanderer has someone to beam up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Lone Wanderer/Elliott Tercorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 24 - Comfort After a Rough Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's pleased with the way Felix treated this scary-looking gash out in the field, but Elliott feels duty-bound in more ways than one to check it out himself and then go over it with his adapted biogel.  "So <em>what</em> did this again?" he asks while he massages the gel into Felix's well-muscled upper arm.</p><p>"Deathclaw."  Well, that conjures a vivid picture.</p><p>Elliott stops rubbing, but leaves his hand on his boyfriend's arm.  "Okaaaaay, that doesn't sound like a good thing, but what exactly is it?"</p><p>Felix scrunches his mouth up in that incredibly endearing look he gets when he's thinking.  "Um ... remember chameleons from your time?  Well, they're bigger now.  And a lot meaner."</p><p>"A chameleon did this?  Shit.  This ship looks better and better all the time."  And that's actually true -- he's had no shortage of new technologies to tinker with, and having someone as clever and curious as Felix to share it with has been the best possible outcome of being abducted by aliens and jumping 200 years through time.</p><p>"I dunno, the food's better down there."  As if food is going to tempt him into trying surface life again when he's just learned about killer fucking chameleons.  He's not brave like Felix, who faces that world and all its horrors and still sees a reason to come back to Elliott with stories and supplies and -- is that sweet, sweet Nuka-Cola peeking out of his pack?</p><p>That's it, Felix is getting pampered whether he likes it or not. Elliott tucks a blanket over his boyfriend, then drags a low stool over and settles his feet on it.  "Speaking of food, you've lost a lot of blood today, so stay off your feet and I'll get your pack.  We can eat while I show you the prototype I worked out with your idea for the fuze assembly on the cryogrenades."</p><p>Felix sinks back against the chair and smiles in a way that tells Elliott that he's made the right move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>